Drink Your Fill
by iBloo
Summary: Sasuke, a PureBlood Vampire, was on the run with his Turned wife, and Half-Vampire daughter. Finally being able to settle down in a forest near the coast, that was under the protection of a pack of Werewolves, things were looking up. All until his daughter got into trouble, and a certain Werewolf-boy saved her.
1. Together Again

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _3:00am_

Sarada put her pen down, leaned back on her chair, and stretched. It was time.

Quietly, she made her way down the stairs, careful not to make the floorboards creak under her weight, even though she knew this was futile. No matter how hard she tried, she was always caught.

"Sarada."

She stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around. "Good morning, Mama."

Her mother put her hands on her hips. Despite the intimidating stance, Sarada knew her mother was worried, not angry. "You're going to see him?"

She looked away and held onto the edge of her cloak. "He's not going to hurt me."

In a flash, her mother was by her side. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "I know he won't, darling." Sakura smiled. "I just want you to be careful."

Sarada smiled. "I always am."

Sakura smirked. "Don't tell your father I let you."

Sarada gave her mother a tight hug, which Sakura returned. After they pulled away, they gave each other one last knowing look, and Sarada was out the door.

* * *

The sound of the grass crunching lightly under her boots, and her cape flapping with the wind exhilarated her. The moon was full, illuminating the forest with shades of pale silver. She ran faster, _faster_. No mortal would dare walk the woods at this hour, but she was no mortal. She needn't hold back, not tonight. Sarada pushed off the ground and landed on a branch. She then jumped from tree to tree, relishing the cold wind on her face, making her long, dark hair whip back.

Tonight, she could be who she really was with no fear of judgement and retribution. Tonight, she would see him again. Sarada came to an abrupt stop when howling fill the air. A wide smirk came up to her face, revealing her fangs.

 _He was early._

She jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Sarada pushed the bushes out of her way as she leisurely walked to their meeting place. Once she reached a clearing, her eyes darted to the boulder on the left. A massive wolf with blond fur and bright, blue eyes stood and watched her every move.a Slowly, she walked towards the beast, who jumped down from the boulder, and started approaching her, as well. Once they were at arms' distance, she heard him in her head.

 _You're late, ya know?_

Sarada smirked. "I'm not. You're just too excited to see me. Your tail is practically wagging with delight."

The wolf growled. He was nearly as tall as she was. Sarada reached out to touch his face The beast stepped forward and closed his eyes. She lightly traced the scar over his right eye with her finger before she rested her face against his neck. "Your fur is so soft," she mumbled.

 _Thanks. I washed the blood out, just for you._

Sarada giggled. "Are you going to turn now, or are you just going to stay in my head all night?"

Suddenly, something hot and wet lapped over her face, causing her to stumbled back. "Eww! Oh my god. Why would you _do_ that?" She wiped her face on her sleeve, keeping her eyes shut. She did not want werewolf slobber in her eye. It was hard enough to wash off clothes as it was.

A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and pried her hand out of her face. "I can lick that off you, ya know?" His voice was deep, and a little raspy from disuse, but she wouldn't trade that sound for anything in the world.

"Boruto," she whispered.

He pulled her in a tight embrace. Sarada did not hesitate to lean into his chest and wrap her arms around waist. It had been far too long. Too many years have passed, and it had been so lonely without him. She didn't care what form he took, what mattered was that he was back.

"I'm home, Sarada."

* * *

Out on the porch Sakura sat on the steps and basked in the light of the full moon. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Sakura."

She turned around and smiled softly. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun. You can come in through the front door of your own home, you know?"

He smirked. "I thought you would be in bed."

"Sorry to disappoint," she teased.

Sasuke stopped behind her and crouched down. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, while his right hand came up to hold her chin. Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Thirsty?"

Sasuke swallowed. "If you will let me."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the full moon. "It's the perfect night to feed." Her husband planted soft, and warm kisses along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Drink your fill, darling."

Slowly, Sasuke opened his mouth and bared his fangs. He sank his teeth into her pale neck, causing her to gasp. She closed her eyes and leaned back to her husband as he drank, relishing the warmth travelling from his mouth, down her neck, and throughout her entire body. The sensation overrode her senses with pleasure.

She heard a deep moan escape Sasuke's throat.

It was addicting. To feed, and to be fed on.

* * *

Sarada lay down on the grass on her back. Boruto hovered over her, his nose traced her collarbone and slowly made his way up to her neck, and hovered his lips over hers. He hesitated for the slightest bit before diving back down. However, before their lips could meet, she spoke. "I won't taste like blood," she assured. "I haven't fed in a month."

His eyes widened, and he grimaced. "A month? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Her lips parted in surprise. "No, I just-I didn't want you to complain that I tasted like, like-"

Boruto snarled. "That doesn't matter to me, Sarada." He flipped their positions, making her straddle him. "You need to feed." He looked over to the side, exposing his neck. Sarada gulped, and her throat tightened. She hadn't fed on him for years.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I might drink too much."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Then stay with me until I recover."

She blushed all the way to her ears and looked away. "I'll just have a mouthful. I can't take your annoying presence for more than a few hours."

He laughed and pulled her down to him. Boruto closed his eyes and kissed her. Softly, and tenderly. He had missed her taste, and her scent. He wanted traces of her to linger on him for as long as possible. She pulled away, and gave him a pleading a look.

He chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Go ahead." Boruto encouraged and exposed his neck. "Drink your fill."

Sarada gasped. Before she could stop herself, the words spilled out of her mouth, "only lovers say that to each other." It was true, only vampires who had bonded uttered this line, as drinking each other's blood strengthened them in the long term, but severely weakened them immediately after. Anything Sarada drank blood from, she nearly killed. She was far too young to know how to perfectly control herself yet. She was less than a century old, after all.

Boruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I am your lover, and you are mine. Go ahead, drink your fill."

She placed her hands on his chest and positioned her lips over his neck. She kissed his neck once, bared her fangs, and sank them into his flesh. As soon as the first drop of blood landed on her tongue, she closed her eyes and sighed. He was delicious, and he was all hers.

* * *

Sasuke held on to Sakura's limp body. He licked the two puncture wounds on her neck to stop the bleeding. Usually, he didn't even bother to wait, but he opted to take a moment to watch the wound slowly close and heal, leaving no trace behind, before scooping Sakura up in his arms. Carefully, he carried his wife to their bedroom. The old wood creaked and dipped under his weight. He looked at his wife's peaceful face, fast asleep in his arms. Carefully, he lay her down on their bed. He sat down next to her, and stroked her cheek. Her hand came up to hold his.

"Rest."

Sakura smiled tiredly at him. "Stay with me."

"You don't need to ask."

Vampires who bonded and drank each others' blood stayed with each other after a feeding. Mostly because their mate was weak, and needed protection. However, for some vampires, after a feed, their feelings of connection were amplified tenfold, making the two inseparable. Sasuke smirked. He couldn't leave Sakura even if he tried.

* * *

Boruto released a shaky sigh as Sarada licked the puncture wound on his neck. His body felt so warm, and heavy. He would never forget the sensation of her feeding on him. The initial bite was painful, but the rest of the time was pure bliss. How he wished to stay in that state, with her wrapped around his arms for eternity. She pulled away and licked her lips, cleaning it from any of his blood.

He snickered. "You're not as sloppy as the first time we met."

Sarada pouted. "That was decades ago."

His eyes hooded over, as sleep was slowly crawling up to him. He pulled her closer to his chest and muttered, "stay with me."

His eyelids closed, but he heard her answer before sleep won. "Of course I will."

Sarada huddled close to Boruto's chest and listened to his heart beat. Even when he was asleep, it would beat much faster than her own. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift, praying that she would get to see into his memories.

* * *

A/N: This story will mostly focus on Boruto, Sarada, Sakura and Sasuke. This is one of the fanfiction projects I've been thinking about for a while, and I'm so excited to share it with all of you! It won't be too long. Probably 10 chapters at most. :)

Big thank you to Tuvstarr's Lost Heart for beta reading for me. She makes my writing so much better.

Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think of this story. Your feedback helps me improve.

~Kairi


	2. Thirsty?

Warning: Sexual/sensual content ahead. No smut, but fetishes are involved.

Beta read by the lovely Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Boruto felt the cool grass on his bare back and shifted slightly as the blades tickled his sides. He looked up to the blanket of stars hanging above him, and then slowly rested his gaze on her pale face. He watched her dark eyes transition from the pitch of night to the of red dawn. Three tomoes swirled lazily, and she leaned down close enough for him to feel her breath fan his lips.

"Are you sure?"

The hesitation in her voice made his eyes soften and he offered her a tender smile. Boruto nodded, "drink your fill, Sarada."

Sarada released a shaky breath and adjusted her hips on his. The friction sent heat at the pit of his abdomen and made him groan in pleasure, arms instantly coming up to encircle her and hands running through her long, dark locks. Her scent filled his nostrils, overwhelming and intoxicating. She hadn't even sunk her fangs into him yet, yet his blood was already rushing, all too excited to feel her feed off of him again, making his entire body ultra-sensitive to her touch. Boruto did his best to suppress a moan when he felt her warm lips tracing kisses along his neck as she searched for the perfect spot. Without warning, she sank her teeth into him.

Boruto released a gasp and felt his head spin. His arms clamped her down on to his body and he groaned but she didn't stop. He could hear her lightly sipping first, and then gulping his blood. One of her hands found its way to his hair, and she tugged on it gently to tilt his head further to give her better access. Boruto's body overloaded with sensations, starting from where her fangs connected with his neck and spreading out all the way down to his toes and the top of his head. His whole body was singing with pleasure. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down her back. Sarada pushed her hips a little harder into his and wiggled a bit to press herself closer to him.

After she gulped, she released a moan and murmured against his neck, "You taste so good."

"Keep going," he encouraged breathlessly.

Sarada licked her lips and dug in again. This time, Boruto didn't bother muffling his moan. It felt too good. Feeling her lips on his neck, and her body pressing against his sent him into a state of pure bliss. He had dreamed of this moment for years when they were away from each other, and now it was finally happening. Although allowing her to feed on him was something his father and pack didn't approve of, he didn't care. Boruto trusted Sarada. She was his, and he was hers. Boruto slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling her bare skin with his fingertips.

He opened his eyes and looked at the full moon. The white sphere had been full the first time he let her feed on him too, though the similarities ended there. It had hurt when she sank his teeth into him back then, and he was scared and unsure. But despite the fear, Boruto would never forget how exhilarating it felt.

A tingling, numbing sensation spread from the tips of his fingers and his toes. He could no longer feel her soft skin, or the blades of grass.

"S-Sarada," he stuttered. He was near his limit. If she kept on going, he would lose consciousness. When she didn't stop he dug his fingernails lightly into her back, scratching lightly. His claws were growing, as his panic started rising. "Sa-Sarada stop." His body was going into overdrive. Despite starting to feel numb and cold, the heat in his lower abdomen intensified.

His emotions mixed together. Pleasure, fear, and panic, but desire topped them all. He didn't want her to stop, but he knew she had to. Boruto knew he could die. To die by her fangs—he wouldn't have wanted to go any other way, but not today. His heart pounded faster, claws growing sharper, and his grip on her deepened, sending red marks down her back.

 _Stop!_ His body screamed, but his heart clamoured for more.

The pupils in his eyes started to narrow into slits, whiskers roughly appearing on his cheeks. Boruto gritted his teeth. He was transforming. His body was trying to save him from Sarada, not seeing any difference between her and the rest of her kin who once almost wiped out his kind. Boruto's fangs started to grow, but the pleasure was reaching a crescendo. His back arched and he closed his eyes, trying to contain himself.

"Sarada!"

After a few more seconds, she lifted her fangs from his neck, and slowly licked the puncture wounds closed. Boruto sighed and sagged down on the grass. Sarada released a shaky breath, her eyes hooded with drunken pleasure, lips blood red and cheeks flushed. He watched her lick her lips clean and his own parted, wanting them on his immediately. She seemed to have understood his need.

Sarada swooped down and crashed her lips on his.

* * *

Sakura put on a red silk robe and walked back into their bedroom, only to find her husband sitting on the bed, and leaning against the headboard. The dark blue blanket was pulled just up to his hips, and the moonlight that streamed through the window illuminated his porcelain skin and perfectly chiselled torso. She drank in the sight of him, and her eyes landed on his bare neck. She licked her lips, eyes glinting with desire and hunger.

He smirked at her and extended his arm as he held his palm up. "Thirsty?" The teasing tone in his voice made her cheeks flush with heat, and the predatory look in his dark eyes beckoned her to come forward. Sakura crawled on the bed and straddled his lap. She placed her hands on his broad chest and leaned in close, mere inches from his face.

"Always am for you, Sasuke-kun. I can never get enough of you."

He took her hand in his, brought it up to his face, and brushed his lips on her knuckles. Sasuke's dark eyes never left hers. "Then drink your fill, Sakura."

A sly smile spread on her face and she tilted her head to the side, swooped down and peppered his neck with featherlight kisses as she spoke, "Are you sure? You barely drank from me."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You need it more than I do," he smirked.

Sakura scoffed but she wasn't going to turn his offer down. She _wanted_ to feed. Him taking a few gulps wasn't enough to drain her completely, but it left an ache in her throat. "If you say so," she smiled sweetly against his neck, bared her fangs, and sank her teeth into him. His flesh felt soft and hot under her white, sharp fangs. The first drop of blood reaching her tongue sent a shiver down her spine. He tasted _delicious_.

Sasuke groaned and tilted his head to the side, a gesture Sakura appreciated. It made feeding so much easier for her. She sipped lightly at first, fully relishing his blood. Feeding from a Pure Blood was such a treat. His blood tasted so pristine, the finest of aged wines.

"You're killing me, Sakura."

Her lip twitched upward, and she sucked harder, gulping his blood. Her husband let out a moan, and he circled her waist with his arms. Sakura felt heat crawl from her mouth, down her throat, and into her belly. Passion bloomed at her core from his heat, making her want more.

With each gulp she took the stronger she felt, filling her with a potent life force and making it impossible for her to stop. The pleasure of feeling Sasuke underneath her, and the transfer of power rushing to her veins made her feel unstoppable. She shuddered when she felt Sasuke push her robe off her, making the red silk pool at her hips and exposing her body to the pale moonlight.

It looked like Sasuke wanted to collect something in return for her feeding tonight. She smirked and pulled her fangs off of his neck.

"Why'd you stop?" He demanded.

Sakura looked at his face and licked her lips. She noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. She smirked. It seems her husband was thirstier than she was. Sakura swooped down and licked his neck, closing the wound.

" _Sakura_." He wanted answers.

"That's enough for me, darling. You'll need energy for the things I want to do to you tonight."

The glint of desire in Sasuke's dark eyes made her core ignite with heat. Seeing her delectable husband laid out in front of her, she licked her teeth, eager for a bite.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as well as all the comments and funny conversation I've had with my beta reader. Thank you again!

What do you guys think? Let me know by leaving me a review, please? :)

Have a great weekend!


End file.
